EN EL RUEDO POR TU AMOR
by Mercedes Mejia
Summary: Edward Cullen, torero profesional, se ve enfrentado a su mayor rival. No es un toro bravío, sino una dulce y corajuda chica, que le enseñará una nueva y diferente visión de aquello que él llama su profesión.
1. Prólogo

**Bienvenidos. Los personajes del siguiente fic no me pertenecen, son de Meyer, solo me adjudico completamente la historia.**

**¡DISFRÚTENLO!**

* * *

**EN EL RUEDO POR TU AMOR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prólogo**

Estoy a media hora de empezar con el espectáculo taurino más importante de mi vida, en el que mostraré mi talento ante el público. Mi primer presentación en la Plaza de toros de Zaragoza, España, en la que, en medio de los más de diez mil asistentes, está Vladimir Di Salvo, italiano, representante de toreros, en la actualidad, el más influyente y tenás del mundo.

Desde que supe que mi vida iba a estar destinada al toreo, es decir, desde que tengo uso de razón, quise que el más grande de los representantes se interesara en mí, y ahora, después de 3 años de darme a conocer en el país, y de demostrar que soy el mejor, aunque no me lo hayan reconocido como se debe, me han informado que Vladimir estará entre el público. Razón más que poderosa para considerar esta presentación como la más importante.

Arreglo mi traje de luces, tengo que lucir impecable, por supuesto. Mi capote y muleta están listos también…

―Edward, tienes cinco minutos ―me anuncia Stefan, mi actual representante. Es un buen tipo, no lo niego, fue el que me dio la mano cuando empecé, cuando absolutamente nadie creía en mí. Pero lo hemos hablado, y le he puesto sobre la mesa mis pensamientos: quiero algo infinitamente mejor de lo que tengo. Puede sonar avaricioso, pero es lo que siempre soñé, y no me puedo conformar con menos. Stefan estuvo de acuerdo, y como siempre, me brindó su apoyo al cien por cien.

Respiro profundo y a mi pecho acude una sensación de desasosiego, la cual ignoro inmediatamente. No puedo permitirme nerviosismos, mucho menos en este momento, los animales siempre captan ese tipo de cosas.

Uno, dos, tres… cincuenta pasos más tarde, me encuentro en la puerta, con el corazón a punto de salirse del pecho, las manos sudadas… ¿desde cuándo ese tipo de sensaciones aquejan a un torero experimentado como yo? La respuesta no la sé, ni siquiera tengo tiempo de analizarla, así que respiro una vez más y me siento _listo_ para la faena.

Camino a pasos seguros, hasta que finalmente estoy dentro; toda la multitud de asistentes se desborda en aplausos y ovaciones, mi corazón galopa descontrolado y coloco mi mejor sonrisa, sonrisa que les muestra seguridad, autosuficiencia, una promesa de que al verme, no se irán sin un excelente espectáculo. Mucho menos Vladimir Di Salvo.

Hago una leve venia y miro decidido hacia la puerta por la que saldrá el toro, mi compañero de acto, al que conocí por vez primera esta mañana, de dotados 400 kilogramos, mirada adusta, temperamento hostil sobre un ser temeroso, pero sobre todo ello, se ve un verdadero monstruo.

La puerta se abre y frente a mi aparece el toro bravío que se sacrificará para que toda esta gente reciba el entretenimiento que se merece. Egg, lo he llamado así porque es un nombre que me inspira poder, fuerza, peligro… camina con pasos decididos, levantando polvo por cada casco, mira a todos lados y es clara su confusión, no sabe en dónde está, y tanta gente lo abruma; pero llega el momento en que conecta sus grades y negros ojos con los míos, en ellos inmediatamente aparece la llama de la furia, sus resoplidos llegan hasta mis oídos.

No puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa y recordar las provocaciones que le causé. Por supuesto se acuerda, quien diga que los animales no tienen cerebro está equivocado.

Me planto firme, con mi capote preparado; pero un alboroto que llama mi atención por las palabras que me gritan, me distrae.

―¡Asesino! ¡Asesino! ―vociferan, e inmediatamente alzo mí vista hacia un lado del palco, y ahí está ella, la menuda persona que se ha encargado de fastidiar mi vida en los últimos años: _la chica protesta_, como la llamo yo, aquella que cada que se le da la oportunidad se presenta ante mí con carteles de: ¡LUCHEMOS POR LOS DERECHOS DE LOS ANIMALES! Ellos no pueden hablar, pero nosotros sí; ¡Fuera los asesinos!, ¡El toreo no es un deporte, el deporte es vida, y esto es una masacre!... etc., etc.

Ridículo… a eso es a lo que nos tenemos que enfrentar todos los días quienes nos dedicamos a esta profesión; eso lo aprendí de la peor, y mejor manera a la que alguien pueda enfrentarse; y todo por causa de: _la chica protesta._

Sus ojos inmensamente chocolates me miran con odio y repugnancia, le sonrió; pero entonces, el brillo que invadía a sus ojos desaparece, siendo sustituido por una sombra de terror, agonía y algo más, algo que tampoco tengo tiempo de analizar, pues de sus labios escapa un grito de puro terror. A pesar de que toda la gente grita, solo el sonido de su voz, aquel al que secretamente me había vuelto adicto, llega a mis oídos:  
―¡Edward! ―_Edward, Edward, Edward…_ se repite en mi mente antes de que un fuerte golpe me tome por sorpresa en el costado derecho, una envestida de Egg, y luego otra y otra más, hasta que absolutamente todo se pierde en la oscuridad.

* * *

**Hola, bueno, aquí está mi nueva locura… me he lanzado a la faena, LITERAL jajaja todo gracias a Sol Cullen, quien me animó a esto, eres la mejor, gracias.**

**Espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer y espero sus opiniones con ansias :3**

**Las invito a mi grupo en Facebook, link en mi perfil, todas son bienvenidas.**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	2. Como el agua

**Los personajes que uso en el fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo me adjudico la historia.**

**Canciones del capítulo:**

**Como el agua de Camarón de la isla y Paco de Lucía**

**First Love de Yiruma**

**¡DISFRÚTENLO!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 ― Como el agua**

**.**

"_Yo te eché mi brazo al hombro__  
__y un brillo de luz de luna__  
__iluminaba tus ojos."_

Camarón de la isla

**.**

_Tenía cuatro años y mi papá estaba sentado cómodamente en el sillón de nuestra sala, con un tazón de palomitas en el regazo y conmigo a su lado, ambos mirábamos atentamente hacia la pantalla de televisión. Cualquiera, desde afuera, pensaría que padre e hijo estaban disfrutando de una bella y emocionante tarde de películas del viejo oeste, pero si se detenían a ver y escuchar con más claridad, se daría cuenta de los emocionados "OLE" que gritábamos cada vez que el toro embestía furioso el capote que el torero batía, sostenido firmemente entre sus manos, incitando y provocando al animal para atacar._

_Recuerdo tan claramente, como si hubiera sido ayer, el cómo mi corazón galopaba frenéticamente en una carrera a muerte, provocado por la emoción de toda la escena: el ruedo, el toro, ese gigante animal que en vez de miedo me causaba fascinación, el torero a pie así como el caballista tan imponentes, la voz coral de todo el público desbordado en ovaciones por cada asalto. En sí era todo el conjunto lo que me hipnotizaba, haciendo que repitiera casi con fervor una de las pocas palabras que estaban en mi léxico infantil. Ni siquiera le presté atención al delicioso postre de chocolate que mamá había acabado de traer, aunque era mi favorito._

―_Carlisle, sabes que no me gusta que el niño vea ese tipo de programas ―reprochó mamá, cansada, pues ya estaba harta de enojarse._

―_Cariño, no le veo nada de malo, no le hace ningún mal a nadie, es un deporte… OLE ―gritamos ambos cuando el toro volvió a arremeter contra el capote. Mamá bufó, frustrada, dio media vuelta y regresó a la cocina._

―_Deporte, ¡deporte! Llamar deporte a un crimen._

―_No le hagas caso, Edward ―dijo papá, sonriendo y llevando una de sus manos hasta mi cabeza para revolverme el cabello―, tu madre no sabe apreciar los verdaderos espectáculos. Por eso, cuando te cases, hazlo con una mujer amante de la faena. ―Sonreí y me llevé una palomita a la boca mientras regresaba la vista al televisor._

_Mis recuerdos de cómo fui cultivando el amor por el toreo crecen a partir de ese momento, y mi respuesta era clara desde ese entonces cada vez que me preguntaban el qué quería ser cuando sea grande. Papá me incentivaba a que fuera torero, me enseñaba lo que él sabía del tema, me llevaba constantemente a las plazas de toros, incluso viajábamos hasta España, desde nuestro país natal Inglaterra, para las fiestas de San Fermín (1), las de la Virgen del Rosario (2) y demás festividades que se llevaban a cabo en ese país, en donde incluían encierros (3) y las posteriores corridas. Mi primer capote fue un regalo de mi padre. _

_Por otro lado, mamá por supuesto se negaba a aceptarlo, estaba convencida de que a medida que creciera iba a cambiar de opinión, por eso siempre me inculcaba el amor por la música, ella se encargaba de enseñarme a tocar en el enorme piano de cola que teníamos en casa, pero cuando crecí y vio que todo lo que quería iba en serio, suspiró profundamente, me abrazó y dijo:_

―_Si eres feliz con ello, adelante, pero ten siempre presente que los seres humanos no somos superiores, somos simples habitantes de esta tierra, así como cualquiera de los demás animales. Por ser seres pensantes no significa que tengamos el derecho de disfrutar con el dolor del otro, sea ser humano o animal. _

_Esas palabras me hicieron pensar seriamente, pero los toros de lidia eran creados precisamente para ello, para la diversión de millones de personas que apreciaban el toreo. _

_Fue entonces, que a los 17 años, apenas terminado el instituto, me fui hasta España, a estudiar en una de las mejores escuelas taurinas del país: Escuela de tauromaquia de Madrid "Marcial Lalanda". _

.

.

.

Los rayos potentes del sol que se colaban por la cortina impactaban de lleno en mis ojos, despertándome del profundo sueño en el que me había sumergido. Miré el reloj y me sorprendió ver el número que el horero marcaba: doce del mediodía. Menos mal era mi día libre.

La fiesta de la noche anterior me había dejado, literalmente, en el piso. A ciencia cierta, ni siquiera sabía a qué hora llegué, ni quien fue el alma bendita que me llevó hasta casa y me acostó en mi mullida cama.

Me levanté con rapidez y un vahído pasó por mi cabeza, haciéndome regresar inmediatamente a mi anterior posición. Me sostuve con fuerza el puente de la nariz cuando el mareo hubo pasado.

―Maldita resaca. ―Caminé con torpeza hasta el baño.

Cuando el agua del retrete se fue me miré en el espejo, la pequeña herida en mi labio inferior evidenciaba lo que había pasado. Me carcajee y seguidamente hice una mueca de dolor cuando pasé uno de mis dedos por la herida.

―Jane, Jane, Jane. ―Me estremecí al recordarla. La condenada mujer besaba como la gloria, además de saber cómo usar sus manos y lengua en semejante sincronía que me hacía ver estrellas. Claro, sumadas a las estrellas que me hizo ver el idiota de Félix, uno de mis amigos de la Escuela Taurina, cuando nos encontró en el baño del club nocturno.

¿Pero quién me manda a aceptar una mamada de la novia del anfitrión de la fiesta? Echémosle la culpa una vez más al exceso de alcohol.

Me mojé el rostro para despejar la somnolencia y caminé pesadamente hasta la cocina, donde al abrir la nevera, encontré nada más que vacío.

―Perfecto. ―Sí, nuevamente, _¿quién me manda a darle vacaciones a la dulce Helenita?_ Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que en más de dos años de trabajar para mí no había tenido un solo día de descanso, ya era justo. Ella no quería dejarme, alegando que no viviría sin ella ni siquiera una semana. Y ahí estaba, después de tres días, en los que mi apartamento se había vuelto un desastre, y en poco iba a morir de inanición.

Si mi madre me hubiera visto en esa situación seguro me habría halado de las orejas. No quiero hacerla quedar mal pues, Esme, desde pequeño me enseñó a ser ordenado y a ocuparme de mis cosas, pero la cuestión radica en que vivir solo es otro nivel: el trabajo, las fiestas, el trabajo, las mujeres… el trabajo; por eso contraté a Helenita.

Vivo solo desde que tenía 17, es decir, desde hace cuatro años que radico en Madrid, a donde llegué para alcanzar mi gran sueño: ser torero profesional y reconocido. Y en el camino del reconocimiento estaba desde hace ya un año, que fue cuando conocí a Stefan, mi actual representante, en la Escuela Taurina.

Me conformé con un trozo de pan tostado que encontré en la alacena, para aplacar los sonidos incómodos de mi estómago. Me duché y me cambié a velocidad luz, enfundándome en unos jeans y una camiseta verde militar, con unos anteojos negros para ocultar mi noche, y así poder salir al supermercado.

Cuando salí vi que mi Audi, otro regalo de mi padre, estaba muy mal parqueado pero, afortunadamente, intacto. Conduje a una velocidad razonable y llegué al supermercado quince minutos más tarde. Agradecí al cielo que no estuviera tan lleno, así que me pasee rápidamente por los pasillos, agarrando y metiendo en el carrito lo que necesitaba. No sé cómo las mujeres se demoran tanto si hacer el mercado es lo más de sencillo: papitas, enlatados, jugos, pan, jamón, la infaltable cerveza…

Caminé apresuradamente hacia la sección farmacéutica, la cabeza me estaba realmente matando, pero cuando iba a doblar en el siguiente pasillo, la punta de mi carrito colisionó contra una menuda chiquilla, que llevaba toda su compra en las manos. Por supuesto, el golpe provocó que todo se le cayera al suelo y que ella se tambaleara un poco, pero logró mantenerse en equilibrio. _Gracias al cielo_.

La chiquilla, de hermosos cabellos largos y castaños, bufó y cerró los ojos, alzando la cabeza hacia el techo antes de suspirar y arrodillarse para recoger sus cosas, refunfuñando un montón de cosas inentendibles mientras de vez en cuando movía sus manos para enfatizar lo que decía. Creí que estaba con los cascos de los audífonos, en alguna conversación por celular, pero cuando se apartó el cabello tras las orejas, pude ver que estaba equivocado.

Me reí bajito y me apresuré a llevar un carrito para la chica en apuros, me agaché a su lado y empecé a recoger cosas del suelo. Mi mano se fue a recoger una bolsa de alguna salsa y la de la chica también, así que de un momento a otro sus dedos se rosaron con los míos, revelándome lo exquisitamente suave que era su piel.

―¿Existen los carritos para mayor comodidad, hermosa?

―No pedí tu… ―Sus ojos, hipnóticos y profundos, se toparon con los míos y me miró con una gran curiosidad; su entrecejo se acentuó más, su boca de botón de rosa formó una pequeñita "O", provocándome impuros pensamientos, haciendo que mi reseca boca se volviera agua en tan solo un segundo, con la imagen de mis labios sobre sus labios.

Después del momento de aturdimiento por haberme embelesado en esos hermosos posos chocolate, simplemente sonreí y le guiñé un ojo mientras me ponía en pie para extender mi otra mano y así ayudarla a pararse. La chica desconocida se quedó mirando mi mano con confusión.

―Anda, tómala, no muerdo ―bromee e inmediatamente alzó su rostro, fulminándome con la mirada, poniéndose en pie.

―Muy amable de tu parte, pero no es necesario ―dijo con voz fuerte y decidida, tendiendo su mano y pidiéndome con un gesto la salsa que aún tenía en mi poder.

Apenas en ese momento me daba cuenta de su acento, tan perfectamente adorable, con el que dejaba claro que, como yo, ella tampoco era de este país.

Me carcajee y tomé su pequeña y delicada mano de muñeca para llevarla rápidamente hasta mis labios y plantarle un beso en el dorso. Mi acción la tomó desprevenida, por lo cual pude sentir con gusto su cremosa piel en contacto con mis labios.

―Un gusto conocerte, soy Edward Cullen, ¿tu, eres…?

―¿Edward Cullen?

―Ese mismo

―El torero

―¿Te gusta la faena, dulzura? Por tu acento me deja claro que no eres de aquí, puedo invitarte a cenar, enseñarte la ciudad y… ―No dejó que terminara mi caballerosa invitación y, tan rápido que casi no pude verlo, me arranchó la salsa de las manos y la tiró furiosamente en su carrito antes de mirarme con ira. Sus bellos ojos se endurecieron profundamente y, tan claro como el agua, quedó expuesto que lo menos que quería era verme vivo.

―Asesino ―dijo, con cuchillos incrustados en cada letra. Sin más, agarró el aparato y desapareció precipitadamente de mi vista.

Mi quijada no podía estar más abajo. ¿Qué había acabado de pasar?

―Que chica tan rara… y hermosa. ―Sus divinos ojos, su piel, su boca… aparecieron en mi memoria, por un momento no pude pensar en más, pero cuando el dolor fue más mortal que armados ojos achocolatados, me pasé con frustración la mano por el cabello y suspiré profundo antes de agarrar mi carrito y apurarme hasta mi objetivo: una caja de _Advil_ y una botella de agua, la cual me bebí casi de un solo trago.

.

.

.

Cuando llegué a casa me encontré con una lista de diez llamadas perdidas, la mayoría de mamá, y un mensaje de Stefan en la contestadora:

_Edward, sé que es tu día libre pero esto es importante. Aro me acaba de llamar y me informó que ya no vas en la próxima fecha. Alegó que no eres lo suficientemente reconocido y que ya contrató a James. Lo lamento. Llámame apenas puedas._

Lo que me faltaba. Con la frustración y rabia contenida en mi pecho llamé de inmediato a Stefan, quien me contestó al tercer timbrazo.

―¿Qué clase de excusa barata es esa? ¿Qué no soy reconocido y contrató a James? Stefan, sabes que él ni siquiera ha participado en la mitad de los eventos en los que lo he hecho yo.

―_Lo sé, Edward, pero todo esto fue tan inesperado. Ya estabas más que confirmado, todo estaba listo, hasta había hablado con la gente que estaba encargada de los toros para que te permitieran verlos mañana, no sé qué pasó ―bufé y con lo que me había acabado de decir estaba más que claro para mí._

―Félix… ―bramé.

―_¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?_ ―Fue ahí cuando le conté lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

No solo me metí con la novia de uno de mis amigos, sino con la novia del hijo de Aro, el organizador del espectáculo taurino en el que iba a participar el fin de semana, en Pamplona. Por supuesto que el idiota de Félix le había ido con el chisme.

―_¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que debes moderarte en el alcohol y dejar de meterte en líos de faldas?_

―¿Y yo que iba a imaginar que ese imbécil le iba a contar a Aro? Y más encima, que él se pusiera a mezclar lo personal con el trabajo.

―_Bien conoces a Aro, hijo._ ―Simplemente bufé y, antes de dar por terminada mi llamada con Stefan, me dio indicaciones de encontrarnos el día siguiente en su oficina.

El apetito se me había quitado con esa reciente y agria noticia, decidí que llamaría a mamá cuando estuviera más calmado, no me gustaba que me escuchara en estados así. Por ello, me encaminé hacia el pequeño piano que ocupaba una parte de la sala, regalo de mi madre cuando llegué a España, "_para que sientas a mamá cerca de ti, amor"_, me dijo cuándo la llamé después de encontrarme con él, ya instalado en mi nuevo apartamento, regalo de papá.

Apenas mis dedos tocaron las suaves teclas, las notas empezaron a fluir libremente, relajándome y haciéndome sonreír por el recuerdo repentino de esa extraña chica del supermercado, que con su actitud me hizo sentir momentáneamente frustrado, pero ahora solo podía elevar mis comisuras al remembrar sus perfectos ojos, extrañados, sorprendidos y finalmente furiosos.

Cerré los míos, recordando también cada una de las pocas palabras que cruzamos, y solté una pequeña risita al acordarme del acento con el que hablaba el español, deleitándome con la dulzura de cada palabra.

Las delicadas y sublimes notas de _First Love_ seguían flotando libremente por la habitación y en ese momento desee que el destino la pusiera nuevamente en mi camino.

* * *

(1) Fiestas de San Fermín o Sanfermines: son una celebración en honor a San Fermín que tiene lugar anualmente en la ciudad española de Pamplona.

(2) Fiestas de la Virgen del Rosario: son una fiesta popular española declarada de Interés Turístico Nacional que se celebra el último fin de semana de agosto en la ciudad segoviana de Cuéllar.

(3) Encierros: es una costumbre taurina tradicional en las fiestas de numerosos pueblos y algunas ciudades de España y Latinoamérica. Consiste en correr delante de una manada no muy numerosa de toros, novillos o vaquillas, entre los que puede haber también cabestros que dirijan a la manada. Por lo general, los mejores corredores intentan correr lo más cerca posible de los toros, pero sin llegar a tocarlos.

* * *

**Hola, hasta aquí llego, por hoy :3 ya conocimos un poquito más de Edward y de ¿Bella? jajaj alguito :P ¿qué les ha parecido? Espero sus comentarios con ansias. **

**Millones de gracias a todas las chicas que me han dejado sus favoritos, sus alertas, como autora y a la historia, a todas las que se tomaron el precioso tiempo de dejarme sus reviews, son muy importantes, y cada uno es único, gracias.**

**Espero subir muy pronto el próximo capítulo, no tengo fecha, pues aunque estoy de vacaciones de universidad, no lo estoy en cuestiones de ayudar a mi madre, en fin. Este fic iba a ser OS, pero por los caprichos de una amiga :P SOL jajaja se ha vuelto long fic, pero creo no tendrá muchos capítulos :)**

**Las invito a mi grupo en facebook :3 bienvenidas a todas quienes quieran unirse ;) link en mi perfil de ff**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	3. Tu mirada

**Hola, como ya saben, los personajes de twilight no me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

**Canciones del capítulo:**

**Seu olhar de Seu Jorge**

**Tu mirada de Reik**

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 ― Tu mirada**

**.**

"_El solo encontrarme con tu mirada_

_Lo cambia todo_

_Puedo respirar de ti_

_Y puedo verte en la oscuridad"_

Seu Jorge

**.**

Pasó un mes desde la primera vez que la vi, en vivo y en directo, claro está. Pero eso no significaba que no haya tenido noticias de ella.

Aún no sabía el nombre de aquella chica desconocida que me había quitado el aliento, la cordura y el sueño, con la que me tropecé en el supermercado (nunca en mi vida había agradecido tanto el estrellarme con alguien); pero el fin de semana siguiente, cuando miraba el programa diario de noticias nacionales, un reportaje atrajo mi atención:

_Buenas tardes, la inauguración anual de las fiestas de San Fermín, aquí en Pamplona, tuvieron un serio inconveniente. Protestantes ingresaron a la Plaza Consistorial, justo después del lanzamiento del chupinazo (1) que daba comienzo a los sanfermines. Esta tradición, que se lleva a cabo desde 1939…_

Ese era el evento en el que tenía que estar yo y no James. Segundos después salió él, contándole al entrevistador que no lo habían dejado entrar al ayuntamiento (2), y que Julián López "El Juli" (3), el torero estrella, el que iba a presentarse al día siguiente después de los encierros, ni siquiera había salido de su hotel al enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo. Por un momento me alegré, pues me había librado de semejante problemón, pero me quedé anonadado cuando la cámara hizo un paneo hacia lo que estaban haciendo la multitud de protestantes y momentos después fue enfocada ella.

El periodista continuó hablando con James mientras mostraban las impactantes imágenes; los protestantes, que expresaban facciones de dolor, vestidos solo con un bóxer negro los hombres, y las mujeres con unas bragas y top del mismo color, goteando un líquido rojo que aparentaba ser sangre, brotando de las lanzas que simulaban estar incrustadas en sus pieles, ingresaron a la plaza, en masa, totalmente en silencio. Cuando estaban frente al ayuntamiento se quedaron por unos segundos de pie, para después lanzar alaridos de sufrimiento y caer al piso, _muertos. _A continuación, uno de las protestantes, _ella_, se puso en pie y alzó un cartel que alguien de la multitud de espectadores le pasó.

Primero no lo podía creer, parecía sumamente increíble que después de casi tres días de no haberla podido sacar de mis pensamientos, justo aparecía en televisión. Ya sea por coincidencia o destino, lo agradecí internamente.

Se veía sumamente hermosa aunque estuviera pintada con ese líquido rojo, resaltando sobre su blanquecina piel, una divinidad mostrando sus atributos, esas hermosas y cremosas piernas, su piel de seda, con su ceño fruncido y ojos de fuego mientras gritaba a toda voz, sosteniendo la pancarta que rezaba: ¡BASTA! NO MÁS CORRIDAS. La chica de mis recuerdos, los cuales estuve reproduciendo constantemente en mi mente, no le hacía justicia.

Ni siquiera le puse atención a lo que decía, ni ahí ni a la respuesta que le dio al reportero que poco después se acercó a ella y empezó a entrevistarla. Mi atención estaba puesta en sus carnosos labios, en el movimiento sensual de ellos cada vez que su dueña articulaba una palabra y en lo melodiosa que era su voz.

No me di cuenta que el teléfono estaba sonando sino hasta mucho después que su imagen desapareció de la pantalla. Silencié el televisor y me apresuré a contestar, sin mirar al identificador.

―Aló

―_Hasta que al fin contestas, ¿Qué no piensas en tu madre? ¿No sabes que me preocupo?_

―Hola, mamá ―no pude contener la risa ante sus palabras.

―_Y te ríes._

―Hablamos apenas ayer. No tienes de qué preocuparte, estoy bien.

―_No me importa. Debes saber que me preocupas, y así tengas ochenta años, siempre vas a importarme._

―Está bien, lo sé, perdón.

―_Escuché en las noticias de esas protestas. ¿Seguro que estás bien?_

―Sí. No te conté pero cancelaron mi asistencia a ese evento, así que no estuve ahí.

Mamá se alegró por la noticia y continuamos hablado por un rato más, que fue cuando me contó de su próximo viaje a París, con mi papá por supuesto, y cuando me estaba hablando de los detalles de todo, me entró una llamada de Stefan, así que no tuve otra opción que despedirme y prometer llamarla más tarde.

―Hola, ¿Qué pasó?

―_Hola, Edward. Nada malo, por el contrario, son excelentes noticias. El representante de El Juli pidió retrasar la presentación para pasado mañana, debido a las protestas, y Aro me llamó, pidiendo que asistieras tú porque el representante de James desistió de la presentación, le dijo a Aro que la integridad física de su representado estaba en riesgo, que ni siquiera todo el dinero del mundo podía restituir eso._

―Es un cobarde, Stefan, un maldito gallina ―me reí a carcajadas.

―_Pues mucho mejor, y por lo visto a Aro no le gustó para nada esa actitud._

―Ja, como perro, con la cola entre las piernas. Pero quisiera rechazar su propuesta, no quiero que me trate como plato de segunda mesa.

―_Edward, con los pies en la tierra, hijo, no lo olvides, no piensas que te estás rebajando. Algo parecido le dije a Aro y se mostró arrepentido por haberte cancelado a último minuto y haber llamado a James, que no conocía su trabajo, solo lo contrató por recomendaciones de su hijo._

―Te lo dije, ¿no te lo dije? Fue por culpa de ese idiota.

―_Ya no tiene importancia, concentrémonos en el presente; mañana a las ocho tenemos una cita en la dehesa (4), te quiero en mi oficina en dos horas, tenemos el vuelo a Pamplona a las ocho._

―Está bien, nos vemos más tarde, arreglo mi maleta y salgo para allá. ―Nos despedimos y me apuré para arreglar mis cosas, y cuando estaba por salir, recordé que el televisor aún estaba encendido, agarré el control, pero cuando estaba por apagarlo, la imagen de ella, la Chica Protesta, como en algún momento en mis pensamientos sobre ella la había empezado a llamar, volvía a aparecer en la pantalla, en repetición de la noticia.

Alcé el volumen y ahora si presté atención a lo que decían.

―_Buenas tardes, cuál es tu nombre y cuéntanos, ¿cuál es el motivo de las protestas?_ ―Hasta donde sabía, los periodistas debían ser totalmente imparciales y mostrar seriedad cuando hacían una entrevista, pero por lo visto a ese tipo se le había olvidado eso, pues se notó claramente el coqueteo hacia ella.

No sé por qué una serie de emociones, que en ningún momento eran buenas ni pacíficas, se despertaron en mí hacia el atrevido presentador. Pero al ver que la Chica Protesta ni siquiera lo miró, dejando al tipo totalmente decepcionado, el alivio hizo que de mi pecho saliera una gran carcajada. Me senté en el sillón para escucharla hablar.

―_Mi nombre no tiene importancia, lo realmente relevante aquí es que lo que en estas fiestas se hace es un crimen. Nosotros estamos aquí para ser la voz y defender a esos pobres seres que están usando para la diversión de millones de personas que se hacen llamar humanos, y lo que hacen es divertiste con el dolor de un pobre animal, que lo único que quiere es vivir en paz._ ―Sus ojos, inmensamente hermosos, me cautivaron cuando miró directamente a la cámara. Parecía que la tenía justamente en frente, en huesos y carne, dirigiéndose directamente a mí. Me estremecí totalmente―. _Dígame, usted en casa, que disfruta de estos espectáculos, de esta tortura, porque no es arte ni cultura: ¿qué le ha hecho esos animales? Por favor, tome conciencia, no nos portemos como unos sádicos, no estamos en la prehistoria._

Me quedé nuevamente absorto, por un momento en shock, pero después sonreí y apagué el televisor, rogando al cielo que las protestas no terminaran, no porque estuviera de acuerdo con ellas, sino por una cosa, más bien una persona, totalmente distinta: la Chica Protesta. Moría de ganas de volverme a tropezar con ella, en cualquiera que fuera la circunstancia.

.

.

.

Cuando llegamos a pamplona, cerca de las nueve de la noche, todo parecía estar en calma, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. En el hotel que nos hospedamos, la gente comentaba lo que había sucedido, contaban que muchas personas, a medida que avanzaban con la protesta, se sumaron a la causa, y que habían rumores de que iban a seguir.

Tuvimos un rápido intercambio de palabras con Stefan y quedamos a encontrarnos a las siete de la mañana en el lobby del hotel, y aunque esa noche no pude dormir adecuadamente, debido a que nuevamente aquellos ojos de fuego de la Chica Protesta llenaban mis pensamientos, estuve puntual para encontrarme con él.

En mitad de la noche me recriminé por ser un idiota. Es decir, no conocía de nada a esa chica, hasta el punto de ni siquiera saber su nombre, y de haberla visto solo dos veces en mi vida, si cuento la de verla en televisión como una, claro está; y ella ya mandaba hasta en mis sueños. Pero era su carácter fuerte, austero, que se notaba no se amilanaba por nada, que me mostró aquella vez en el supermercado y ratifiqué en esa entrevista, más que su físico, del cual mis ojos no habían dejado de hacer su trabajo, lo que me atraía y me tenía inquieto.

Después de tomar rápidamente un café en el restaurante del hotel, Stefan condujo el auto que había alquilado hasta nuestro destino. El camino no fue largo, pero si suficiente para que él se diera cuenta de que mi mente no estaba ahí.

―Edward, ¿me escuchaste?

―No, perdón. ¿Qué dijiste?

―Estás bastante desconcentrado, ¿Qué pasa?

―Nada de malo, simplemente no dormí bien.

Pareció que mi explicación lo satisfago, porque solo asintió y empezó a hablar nuevamente. Cuando llegamos me presentó a Samuel y Antonio, los encargados del lugar, quienes ya conocían a mi representante. Fue cuestión de unos minutos para que me pusieran al frente de los novillos y toros que se iban a usar al día siguiente en los encierros y posteriormente en las corridas.

Los animales se paseaban tranquilamente por una parte del terreno, comiendo pausadamente mientras yo me acercaba con parsimonia, y como intuyendo lo que les iba a suceder al día siguiente, se mostraban reacios cuando me sentían cerca de su espacio de confort. No me amilané ante ello, pero me mantuve a una cierta distancia, por un buen tiempo, observando el comportamiento de cada uno.

El que parecía ser más joven, un novillo, me miraba con temor, a cada paso mío él se alejaba un poco más, pero en ningún momento quiso mostrarlo, aunque quisiera, no lo logró. El segundo, y el que se robó mi absoluta atención, era un toro de grandes proporciones, quien seguía comiendo con aparente tranquilidad, pero no quitaba su mirada de mis movimientos. Le pedí a Stefan que pidiera ese toro para mí, pero lamentablemente, ese ya estaba destinado para El Juli. Bufé con resignación y otro toro, uno un poco más pequeño, me pareció que estaba bien, no perfecto, pero me gustaba. Parecía ser de un temperamento rebelde, a veces se acercaba, con rabia en los ojos, pero se lo pensaba mejor y se alejaba. Aun así, me pareció una buena elección.

Nos desocupamos cerca de las once de la mañana, así que regresamos al hotel para tomar algún refrigerio mientras esperábamos la hora del almuerzo. Después, me atreví a salir a dar un paseo; los encierros ya se habían llevado a cabo y la gente se veía por todas partes, así como turistas y periodistas de todo el mundo, que iban a presenciar uno de los festejos más populares de España.

Pasear por esas calles me traía recuerdos hermosos. Parecía que podía verme, tomado de la mano de Carlisle, cuando era pequeño, paseando y disfrutando de la ciudad, después de haber presenciado los emocionantes encierros, por supuesto, detrás de la valla y sobre sus hombros; esa era un de las condiciones que le colocaba mamá cada vez que viajábamos, siempre mantenerme alejado del peligro. Cuando crecí ya fue distinto, en mi memoria estaba marcada la primera vez que participé en los encierros, estaba tan emocionado, cuando soltaron a los toros y novillos la adrenalina corría por mis venas, recuerdo que esos más de 800 metros me parecieron la gloria, correr al lado de esos animales era simplemente magnífico.

Sonreía mientras seguía caminando y recordando, pero un periodista, al reconocerme, detuvo mis pasos y pidió hacerme unas preguntas. No pude negarme.

―Aquí nos encontramos con Edward Cullen, como bien lo conocen, es uno de los jóvenes promesa del toreo de nuestro país. Cuéntanos, ¿vas a presentarte hoy o solo viniste a disfrutar del festejo?

―Vine a las dos cosas. Es una de mis tradiciones, desde que era niño y venía con papá desde Londres. También vengo a hacer lo que más me apasiona, mañana estaré en la plaza de toros, justo antes de la entrada de El Juli.

―¿Cuál es tu opinión acerca de las protestas que se llevaron a cabo el día de ayer?

―Bueno, en lo particular, aunque lo respeto, lo encuentro sumamente absurdo, es decir, la tauromaquia es un espectáculo que se remota a la edad de bronce, pero con todo el idealismo del siglo XXI se han ido creando polémicas. Todas la personas que nos dedicamos a esta profesión, y me atrevo a hablar en nombre también de quienes disfrutan de este espectáculo, porque sin ellos esto no fuera posible, lo tomamos como eso, un espectáculo, diversión, como bien mi padre le decía a mamá; además, por supuesto, como, arte, cultura, una tradición, ¿qué sería de nosotros si no abrazamos y reavivamos con este tipo de festejos lo que hacían nuestros antepasados? No podemos dejar que nuestra historia muera, ella existe mientras nosotros la recordemos y la hagamos viva.

―Muchas gracias, Edward.

―Que tengan buena tarde. Y antes de irme, les reitero la invitación a todos quienes aún están en casa. Tienen tiempo de disfrutar este bello y sano espectáculo, vengan y diviértanse. ―Antes de continuar con mi paseo, me despedí y agradecí al periodista.

Más tarde, Stefan y yo nos encaminamos a la plaza de toros, por supuesto no nos íbamos a perder las corridas de ese día. La multitud entraba apresurada a buscar su puesto y nosotros no nos quedamos atrás. Llegó un momento en el que perdí de vista a Stefan, y me encontré en medio de la multitud, como un títere, dejándome llevar por la corriente, alzando mi cabeza por sobre las demás, buscándolo, pero en una esquina estaba ella, la Chica Protesta, de brazos cruzados y con su, ya normal, ceño fruncido. Sonreí y me dieron ganas de correr hasta ella y pasar mi dedo por su entrecejo para, eventualmente, besar sus fruncidos labios y decirle que si sigue así su tersa piel se arrugará.

E iba a hacerlo, mis pies, con gran autonomía, me estaban guiando hacia ella, hasta que sus lindos y flameantes ojos se cruzaron con los míos. El reconocimiento los cubrió y seguidamente los cegó la ira. No pude hacer más que sonreír aún más.

―Edward, casi que no te encuentro, vamos hijo ―me llamó Stefan, con su mano en mi brazo.

No podía quitar mis ojos de ella, pero el jalón de Stefan me despabiló y, antes de darme la vuelta, le mandé un guiño. No tuve tiempo de ver su reacción, pero podría apostar que los gruñidos que llegaron a mis oídos, mezclados con el alboroto de la gente, eran de ella.

La faena iba viento en popa, toreros locales, talentos ocultos, se iban presentando, y los "ole" se hacían cada vez más fuertes y mágicos, pero gritos, que iban en contra de lo que la mayoría de asistentes gritaba con cada embestida, llamaron no solo mi atención.

No muy lejos de donde estábamos, a escasos metros, unas veinte personas, sacaron carteles y pancartas, rechazando lo que en el ruedo se estaba haciendo. Ella por supuesto estaba ahí, aunque era menudita, su voz era inconfundible para mí, así que solo segundos bastaron para que pudiera distinguirla entre la multitud.

El alboroto no tuvo mayor relevancia, la faena continuó aunque ellos estuvieran protestando. Después de unos segundos de contrariedad, la gente hizo oídos sordos y la indiferencia llenó el lugar, los "ole" regresaron, menos el mío, pues no podía dejar de ver, así sea de soslayo, a mi Chica Protesta, que a cada minuto que pasaba, me tenía más atrapado en sus redes.

Cuando el espectáculo iba a dar fin, se sentó en su asiento, rendida tiró su cartel al suelo y escondió su cara entre las manos. Se veía tan abatida e impotente que quise correr y abrazarla, reconfortarla, pero me quedé sentado en mi sitio, simplemente observando como sus lágrimas caían mientras el torero en el ruedo hacía su trabajo.

* * *

(1) Chupinazo: Se trata del cohete que se lanza el día 6 de julio de cada año a las doce del mediodía desde el balcón de la casa consistorial de Pamplona para señalar el inicio de las fiestas de san Fermín o sanfermines. Congrega gran número de público y se retransmite en directo por televisión. Es el chupinazo más famoso del mundo.

(2) Ayuntamiento de Pamplona: según Wikipedia (lo sé, pero en algo me tenía que guiar :P) es la misma casa consistorial, desde donde se lanza el chupinazo.

(3) Julián López "El Juli": matador de toros español.

(4) Dehesa: es un bosque claro de encinas, alcornoques u otras especies, y generalmente están destinados al mantenimiento del ganado, a la actividad cinegética y al aprovechamiento de otros productos forestales.

* * *

**Hola chicas, hasta aquí el capítulo, ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Cómo vieron a la Chica Protesta? :3 espero con ansias sus opiniones. Millones de gracias por sus favoritos, alertas, por sus reviews, que en los últimos tiempos no he podido responder, pero cada uno lo leo con enorme emoción.**

**Una cosilla antes de despedirme, resulta que nunca he asistido a este tipo de eventos (creo que se nota demasiado :P) y si alguna vez lo hago seguro será haciendo el papel de chica protesta, como Bella :P por eso, a las chicas que saben de estas cosas, les pido disculpas si de pronto hay alguna incongruencia entre lo que pasa en realidad y aquí, intento hacerlo lo mejor posible, basándome en cosas que investigo en internet. Aunque es una ficción, estoy de acuerdo con que no podemos hablar de cosas a ciegas, por eso he tratado de averiguar lo más posible, para brindarles una bonita historia y que se sientan dentro de ella.**

**Las invito a mi grupo en Facebook, todas serán bienvenidas, link en mi perfil de ff**

**No siendo más… hasta la próxima.**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	4. Inolvidable

**Hola, los personajes de twilight no me pertenecen, la historia es completamente mía.**

**Canciones del capítulo, colóquenlas, si gustan, mientras leen :3 ambientan la lectura ;)**

**Me bastó de Camila**

**Love me de Yiruma**

**Because I love you de Yiruma**

* * *

**Capítulo 3 ― Inolvidable**

**.**

"_Esta vez no puedo continuar_

_sin tenerte junto a mí,_

_cada vez que te pienso_

_siento ganas de que estés aquí__.__  
_

_Todavía no puedo olvidar_

_el momento en que te vi,_

_sin saber que pensar, _

_quería acercarme…"_

Camila

**.**

El día de la presentación no fue diferente al anterior en cuanto a las protestas, pero para mí, que estaba dentro del ruedo, si lo fue. La imagen desconsolada de la Chica Protesta me conmovió demasiado, y el hecho de que uno de los protestantes se sentara a su lado y empezara a consolarla me llenó de una rabia injustificada, es decir, ¿qué me importaba a mí? No la conocía, no era de mi incumbencia quién la abrazaba o le frotara la espalda mientras ella escondía su angelical rostro en el cuello de susodicho tipo, derramando sus lágrimas. Pero la cuestión radicaba en que aún sin saber nada de ella, excepto que era una defensora de los animales, quería ser yo el tipo que la protegía.

La presentación fue un desastre, por lo menos para mí modo de ver lo fue, no me sentí nada bien, no lo disfruté como lo hacía siempre, mi mente estaba lejos de ese lugar, exactamente, ocupada en recrear a mi Chica Protesta, en justificar mis sentimientos de rabia repentinos y en tratar de alejarlos para poder concentrarme, pero nada era suficiente.

No me di cuenta que el acto había acabado sino hasta que escuché los aplausos del público. Alcé la vista y miré a la multitud. Sí, estaba exagerando, pues las caras satisfechas de los asistentes, aunque lo haya hecho casi por inercia, mostraban que disfrutaron del espectáculo.

Hice una leve venia, y cuando nuevamente estuve erguido, pude ver a la multitud de protestantes que estaban ahí y no me había fijado. Ella, por supuesto, estaba. Sus ojos destilaban odio, y apenas se cruzaron con los míos, un escalofrío recorrió toda mi columna vertebral.

Hice una venia nuevamente y salí del ruedo.

Apenas entré me encontré con Stefan, quien me dio un par de palmadas en la espalda y me tendió una botella de agua.

―Gracias.

―De nada. Lo hiciste bien, Edward, pero te noté un poco desconcentrado. ―No le respondí por un momento, me limité a beber el agua.

―Lo sé, disculpa.

―Sabes que estar parado ahí es una gran responsabilidad, no solo con el público, sabes que es peligroso…

―Lo sé, Stefan, lo sé. Perdón.

―Ok. Lo importante es que estás bien, a la gente le gustó y Aro quedó bastante satisfecho. Descansa un poco, nos vemos al rato. Quedas libre para salir a disfrutar del resto de las celebraciones.

Simplemente asentí y me recosté en un mueble de dos plazas que estaba en el camerino, con una pregunta y un deseo, que se había convertido en mi mantra, rondando mi cabeza: _¿Qué me ha hecho La Chica Protesta en tan poco tiempo?_ Y lo más importante: _quiero volver a verla._

.

.

.

Las protestas continuaron el resto de la semana, Aro estaba enfadado por los contratiempos que eso le había causado, pero finalmente quedó satisfecho con todo, pues no hubo mayores inconvenientes.

El regreso a Madrid fue un poco agitado, el aeropuerto estaba abarrotado, y si no fuera por Stefan, quien había reservado los tiquetes, otra sería la historia. Cuando llegué a casa, la cual estaba como la dejé, decidí llamar a Helenita, no me importaba tener que darle la razón, pero no aguantaba más vivir en un lugar así. Está bien que soy hombre, pero el aseo es primordial.

Por supuesto el: te lo dije, fue lo primero que escuché de su boca apenas contestó el teléfono, reconociendo mi número en el identificador. Ella aceptó con el mayor de los gustos volver antes de terminado su mes de vacaciones, diciendo que en casa de su hija se aburría, pues no la dejaban hacer nada, salvo cuidar de su nieta cuando los de la casa salían a trabajar.

Se llevó un susto cuando entró y miró el desastre, y pegó un grito cuando abrió la nevera y encontró lo que yo había comprado la semana pasada, en proceso de descomposición.

―¡Pero hijo!

―Salí de viaje el mismo día en que compré esas cosas, lo siento, ni siquiera…

―Por lo menos las cervezas si las colocaste en el lugar correcto ―interrumpió. Me reí cuando apuntó a las botellitas de cerveza y después sacó una lata de atún, ella se rió conmigo―. Bien, déjame hacer mis cosas y tu ve a ocuparte de tus asuntos.

―Puedo ayudar.

―Edward, sé que no quieres ayudar. ―En eso no le podía discutir―. Ve a ver televisión, deja que yo me encargo.

―Puedo ir a hacer la compra, si quieres, así arreglas un poco y cuando regrese con los ingredientes, me preparas ese delicioso estofado de carne que tanto me gusta.

Viendo todo el desorden y de regreso a mí, y nuevamente el desastre de la ropa tirada, Helenita aceptó con agrado mi propuesta. Me dio una lista con todo lo que debía comprar y salí como flecha hacia el supermercado, mi estómago estaba en protesta, había extrañado demasiado lo que ella preparaba.

Me sentía ridículo mirando la lista a cada rato, pero me era imposible memorizar tantas cosas. Por lo menos ya tenía casi todo lo que necesitaba, solo me faltaban los pimientos, las patatas y el ajo. Le pregunté a uno de los encargados por la ubicación de las verduras y él me señaló cinco pasillos a mi derecha.

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando al voltear me encontré con ella. Estaba justamente con un par de pimientos en las manos. Su ceño fruncido mientras elegía entre las hortalizas, era encantador, al igual que sus labios, que de vez en vez eran atrapados por sus dientes. Me quedé embobado por unos segundos, y después iba a acercarme, pero como si supiera que alguien la miraba, alzó inmediatamente su lindo rostro, enmarcado por algunos mechones que escaparon de la coleta descuidada en la que estaba aprisionado su cabello.

Sus ojos se colaron en los míos.

Su boca formaba un puchero y no pude evitar sonreírle. Se quedó estupefacta por un momento, y cuando reaccionó, deshizo su gesto y sus ojos me fusilaron. Colocó las verduras en un canasto pequeño, de mano, que estaba a sus pies y, cuando lo recogió, se dio media vuelta y salió en dirección contraria a mí.

Ahora, mis pies se mandaban solos, pues no pudieron controlar el firme impulso de perseguirla, olvidando por completo lo que tenía que comprar. Por supuesto se daba cuenta que la estaba siguiendo; cada cinco pasos miraba disimuladamente sobre su hombro y apretaba un poco más el paso, yo lo hacía con ella. Dobló por el pasillo de los licores y después giró hasta llegar a la sección de aseo doméstico, y más adelante, donde estaban los útiles de aseo personal, se detuvo en seco… lo hicimos los dos, yo unos segundos después.

Desde los escasos diez pasos que nos separaban, podía claramente ver lo tensa que estaba, su cuerpo estaba rígido, sostenía el canastito fuertemente con una mano y con la otra agarraba su bolso. Y yo no estaba lejos de su estado.

Mis manos temblaban y sudaban levemente, no explicaba el por qué mis reacciones, quizá me estaba volviendo una nenita. Tomé valor y después de limpiarme las manos en el pantalón, dejé mi carrito de compras a un lado y, una vez más, como aquella vez en la plaza de toros de Pamplona, me dejé guiar por mis pies. Me detuve a un paso de ella, disfrutando de ese momento, y despacio lo acorté, para quedar justo a su espalda.

Era sensacional sentir el calor que su cuerpo emanaba, el leve temblor, su respiración agitada… cuando menos me di cuenta, ya había bajado un poco la cabeza y tenía mi nariz casi sobre su cuello. Cerré los ojos y suspiré profundo, absorbiendo todo lo que me era brindado. Su aroma, una mezcla entre vainilla, jazmín, rosas, ciruelas, nueces… y su propio olor, era tan asombrosamente delicioso y único.

La respiración de La Chica Protesta estaba cada vez más agitada, y mi mano, que estaba en camino de rosar su brazo, temblaba aún más. Me recriminaba por ser un idiota. ¿Por qué mi cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera? Pero solo rosé el aire que dejó después de haber reanudado nuevamente su camino, pero esta vez más a prisa y sin nadie persiguiéndola.

Me quedé estático en mi lugar, simplemente respirando a profundidad, viéndola desaparecer a lo lejos, grabando a fuego en mi mente y cuerpo, su aroma y la sensación exquisita de tenerla tan cerca.

Mis visitas al supermercado se volvieron costumbre. Cada semana le pedía a Helenita la lista de compras, al principio me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y sonreía. Un día le pregunté y se limitó a decir que escogiera los productos con la fecha de vencimiento más larga, que solían encontrarse tras los primeros a la vista.

Quería volver a ver a mi Chica Protesta, era como una necesidad cada vez más fuerte y latente, pero ella no volvió a aparecer, y algo en mi pecho se hizo puño.

Julio pasó y agosto estaba por terminar, ya era el último fin de semana de mes y tenía que viajar a Cuéllar. Las fiestas en honor a la Virgen del Rosario se celebraban, y los encierros, corridas y demás diversiones no podían faltar, así que Marcus, el organizador de la feria taurina, se había contactado con Stefan.

Conduje mi auto por menos de dos horas, las cuales no sentí, pues cuando menos me di cuenta, ya estaba en Cuéllar, frente al hotel. La Chica Protesta, como ya era costumbre, ocupó mi mente por completo.

Aquel encuentro en el supermercado me dejó totalmente ansioso. Sé que el ir cada semana, todos los miércoles, era algo tonto, pero mi esperanza de toparme nuevamente con ella no se apagaba, ni siquiera ahora, deseaba con todo mi corazón volver a ver a mi Chica Protesta, haciendo lo que la caracterizaba, así fuera en contra mía, de mi profesión, de mi pasión. La Chica Protesta, sin darme cuenta, se estaba convirtiendo en el cetro de mi vida.

Y no estuve equivocado. Las protestas esta vez empezaron desde la madrugada, grandes alborotos se empezaron a escuchar, haciéndose eco por las calles, despertando a todo el mundo. Todas las personas que estábamos hospedadas en el pequeño hotel y la gente que habitaba las casas aledañas, salimos a las ventanas para ver qué pasaba. Los protestantes iban caminando con carteles en mano, gritando a todo pulmón, secundando a una voz que se hacía escuchar a través de un megáfono.

―La tortura…

―No es cultura.

―Ponte en la piel del toro.

―La tortura…

―No es arte ni cultura.

La identifiqué inmediatamente, era mi Chica Protesta quien exclamaba y lideraba a todos.

Así continuaron, incluso durante los encierros, que se hacían a campo libre. Por supuesto que yo no podía faltar, ya sea porque me gustaba el espectáculo, ya sea porque quería verla, estuve ahí, metido entre el revoltijo de gente.

Stefan estaba conmigo y discutíamos de vez en cuando lo que pasaba, él estaba realmente desesperado con las protestas, y yo no podía estar más feliz, la había extrañado demasiado.

Stefan seguía refunfuñando en contra de los manifestantes mientras avanzábamos, él estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta del momento en el que, con disimulo, empecé a seguir al tumulto de protestantes. Al buscarla, la encontré fácilmente, y mis acciones siguientes puedo decir que fueron guiadas por meros impulsos de mi cuerpo y el recuerdo latente de nuestro último encuentro en Madrid.

Ya habíamos llegado a la plaza de toros, los corredores se hicieron a un lado y los organizadores se encargaron de guiar a los toros dentro del recinto antes de dejar entrar a los más de 5000 asistentes a la feria. Yo, sin importar el hecho de que debía estar dentro de la plaza, en camerinos, preparándome para la faena, continué ahí, sin quitarle mis ojos de encima.

Cuando nos dieron entrada, ingresé poco después de mi Chica Protesta. Adentro, todo estaba más que caótico, la gente iba apresurada a coger su puesto mientras los protestantes seguían en lo suyo. En medio de la multitud amontonada, salvé los escasos metros que me separaban de ella, no sin bastante esfuerzo, y la tomé del codo.

Ella se sobresaltó e inmediatamente puso sus grandes ojos en mí. Una sensación de _Déjà vu_ me invadió. Era la segunda vez que la tenía así, frente a frente, tan cerca, perdiéndome en esos achocolatados orbes.

Su expresión era indescifrable cuando, inmediatamente después de haberle soltado el codo, le sonreí y capturé su mano. Le di un suave apretón y la halé, guiándola hasta uno de los corredores que conducía a los camerinos, el cual estaba prácticamente desierto.

Su mano menudita entre la mía era la sensación más placentera que había sentido en la vida. Era aún más cálida de lo que me la llegué a imaginar, aún más acogedora de lo que esperaba.

Cuando nos hubimos separado del gentío me giré y simplemente no podía creer lo que había acabado de hacer, pero no me arrepentía para nada de ello. Aún tenía su mano enlazada, y para mi sorpresa ella también agarraba la mía. Ambos, como si hubiésemos ensayado la escena, miramos hacia la unión, le di otro delicado apretón y alcé el rostro. Ella seguía con la mirada fija en nuestro enlace y yo no podía estar más que dichosos con la vista que me era entregada.

Acorté despacio el espacio que nos separaba y con mi mano aún tomada con la suya, la llevé hasta su rostro para acariciar su suave mejilla con mi dorso. Su castaño cabello le caía en cascada por la espalda y algunos mechones le enmarcaban el rostro. Me tomé el tiempo de pasar las hebras tras sus orejas mientras sus ojos se enganchaban con los míos.

Estaba totalmente perdido.

Su respiración estaba agitada, la mía ni se diga.

Mi dedo índice, el de mi mano libre, trazó una suave línea desde su entrecejo hasta la punta de la nariz para después darle paso a mi pulgar, quien se encargó de delinearle el relleno labio inferior.

Mi Chica protesta, y en ese momento apenas me daba cuenta que muchas veces me había estado refiriendo a ella como _mía_, cerró los ojos. No quería que lo hiciera, pero cuando lo hizo, era como si aún siquiera perdido en ellos.

Respiró de manera entrecortada y la punta de su lengua salió para humedecer ligeramente los labios. Gesto que me hizo tomar valor para mi siguiente acción…, acción con la que llevaba soñando desde que la vi la primera vez.

Acerqué mis labios y los uní a los suyos… temblaban. No sé si los de ella, los míos o ambos, pero eso lo hacía aún más magnífico. Un suspiro entrecortado escapó de su boca y yo, como un hombre que ha vivido en el desierto por toda su vida y recibe una gota de agua, lo absorbí antes de besarla a profundidad.

Me di cuenta que nunca había besado realmente a alguien, hasta ahora.

Nuestros labios se movían en sincronía, conociéndose, disfrutándose. Rosé delicadamente mi lengua con su labio inferior y ella aceptó el gesto con un suave gemido.

Nuestras manos, que habían estado unidas, se separaron. Las mías extrañaban ya el calor de sus mejillas, pero fueron a un lugar que también ansiaban: su cintura, donde la tomaron delicadamente y la trajeron más a mi cuerpo, dejándome sentirla más cerca, más alcanzable. Las suyas, por su parte, se mezclaron con mi cabello, que estaba un poco más largo de lo que solía llevarlo, causándome una sensación reconfortante y placentera.

El momento más espectacular de mi vida tenía que llegar a su fin en algún momento, y fue cuando mi Chica Protesta, como si hubiera sido despertada brutalmente de un sueño, se alejó completamente, empujándome en el camino. Se llevó la mano a los labios, y mientras sus ojos seguían fijos en los míos, acarició suavemente su piel. Respiró profundamente y, antes de recoger la pancarta que tiempo antes llevaba en alto y ahora reposaba en el suelo, me lanzó una mirada cargada de sentimientos que arrugaron un poco más mi corazón: dolor y arrepentimiento, un poco lejos de lo que yo sentía; sentía dolor por el hecho de verla lejos, de ya no sentir sus labios, pero arrepentimiento, en ningún momento.

Agitó la cabeza, como queriendo despertar completamente, y después la vi alejarse, dejándome, una vez más, petrificado, estático en mi sitio, sin nada más que el recuerdo de sus labios.

* * *

**Hasta aquí llego, por hoy… ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo estuvo el primer beso? Jajaja espero con ansias sus opiniones :3**

**Gracias por leer, por sus favoritos, alertas, su hermosos reviews, son un hermoso regalo 3 **

**Las invito a leer mi nueva traducción "De otra manera" la encuentran en mi perfil de ff así como el link del grupo en Facebook, quedan súper invitadas ;)**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	5. Enamorado de ti

**Hola, los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen y la historia es de mi autoría.**

**Canciones del capítulo:**

**El día que me quieras de El Cígala**

**Falling for you de Colbie Caillat**

**¡DISFRÚTENLO!**

…

**Capítulo 4 ― Enamorado de ti**

**.**

"_El día que me quieras__  
__La rosas que engalana__  
__Se vestirá de fiesta__  
__Con su mejor color.__  
__Al viento las campanas__  
__Dirán que ya eres mía__  
__Y locas las fontanas__  
__Me contarán tu amor."_

Diego El Cigala

**.**

Las memorias de los siguientes dos años pasaron ante mí como si los estuviera volviendo a vivir, claro y nítido, como si fuera la primera vez, y todo ese tiempo se resumía a recordar lo vivido con una sola persona: La Chica Protesta.

La costumbre de ir cada semana al supermercado se empezó desde aquella vez. Las primeras veces no tuve resultado alguno, mi ansiedad crecía y la extrañaba en demasía, pues encontrármela se había convertido, sin darme casi cuenta, en mi razón de ser. Así que no perdí la esperanza hasta que mis ruegos mudos a los cielos se hicieron escuchar, y ella apareció ante mis ojos, no haciéndole justicia a ninguno de mis sueños. _Porque sí, Edward Cullen había estado soñando demasiadas noches, incluso días, con La Chica Protesta_, y no me avergonzaría de decirlo si alguien me preguntaba o si ella me lo cuestionaba alguna vez. Llevaba un vestido de tirantes, blanco, que le caía hasta unos centímetros encima de las rodillas, parecía ser muy fresco, justo para la época, con un cierre frontal de cremallera. Un cinturón que, desde la parte trasera, ajustaba la prenda a su delgada cintura, y unas sandalias bajas a juego complementaban el atuendo. Angelical. Simplemente, hermosa, exhibiendo sus largas y torneadas piernas.

Al principio, me limité a verla desde lejos, es decir, mi experiencia con nuestros encuentros frente a frente me advertían que echaría a correr, y no quería arriesgarme a eso, tenía mucho que perder. Pero, eventualmente, con el correr de las semanas y de nuestros encuentros, mis impulsos empezaron a reinar y mandar soberanamente sobre mi cuerpo.

La primera vez que se dio cuenta que la estaba siguiendo, sus penetrantes ojos me miraron con curiosidad y seguidamente, sin una sola palabra, se volteó para seguir con sus compras, como si yo no estuviera admirándola desde una distancia prudente, o mejor ―peor aún―, como si yo no existiera.

Pasó el tiempo y continuó ignorándome, lo cual logró que mi pecho se oprimiera de manera dolorosa. Pero su indiferencia solo ocurría dentro de las propiedades del super, porque cuando estábamos fuera era harina de otro costal; sus protestas se intensificaron, parecía ser ella quien me perseguía y me la encontraba en cuanto evento taurino asistía; un día, se atrevió, con toda la gente que la acompañaba, cerca de diez personas, a meterse al ruedo, con carteles de imágenes de toros y frases en contra de la tauromaquia, dejando a todo el mundo estupefacto por unos momentos antes de que la seguridad del lugar corriera para sacarlos y continuar con el espectáculo.

Me la encontraba incluso en los aeropuertos, parecía ensañada contra mí. Si fuera otra persona, seguramente se enojaría y la demandaría por acoso, como claramente me lo planteó Stefan, sugerencia que por supuesto rechace inmediata y rotundamente…, pero era yo, y ella era Mi Chica Protesta y, francamente, no me molestaba para nada, es más, me fascinaba y además eran más oportunidades para verla.

En cuanto al supermercado, mudamente acordamos una cita semanal, bastante extraña y maravillosa al mismo tiempo, pues nunca nos hablábamos con palabras, pero si lo hacíamos con miradas, con sonrisas…, parecíamos un par de críos, retándonos en las compras, a ver quién llegaba primero a la caja con carreras de carritos de compra. Cierta vez, el gerente del lugar salió y nos advirtió que si seguíamos con ese tipo de actitud ya no podríamos acceder al lugar, pues las cámaras registraban que no era la primera vez que actuábamos de esa manera. La Chica Protesta me miró y yo a ella, totalmente cómplices nos largamos a reír, frente a la mirada estupefacta del gerente, que poco a poco empezó a cambiar por una de completo enojo, estoy seguro que estaba por llamar a seguridad.

―No se preocupe, señor ―dijo ella, pasando a mi lado y empujándome juguetonamente con el codo.

―¡Auch, dolió! ―le dije en broma, sobando la parte afectada. Ella se limitó a verme con sus ojos profundos, e inmediatamente entendí lo que mudamente quería decirme. Simplemente suspiré, rendido, y la vi alejarse.

Al regresar con el gerente le brindé una sonrisa y pasé por su lado, dándole palmaditas en el hombro.

―No estamos haciendo daño alguno, así que no se preocupe, todo está bajo control ―murmuré y seguí mi camino, volteando por el siguiente pasillo, para dar el giro y volverla a encontrar.

No desaprovechaba ocasión para coquetearle, guiñándole o rozándola intencionalmente cuando nos cruzábamos por los pasillos, y ella, se sonrojaba ―cómo amaba ver sus mejillas ruborizadas, llenando de paso a sus ojos de un brillo completamente mágico y único― y como una niña pequeña, me sacaba la lengua, juguetona. Mi cuerpo no dejaba de estremecerse cada vez que eso sucedía, mi piel picaba por tan siquiera un contacto, y estaba seguro que ella también lo sentía.

El supermercado se convirtió, poco a poco, como un oasis en medio del desierto, aquel donde cuando las tribus estaban en guerra, ambos bandos llegaban y recargaban fuerzas, se abastecían de todo lo necesario para, fuera de él, seguir con su próxima batalla…, un territorio de paz, neutro "un refugio de los contratiempos de la vida".

Recuerdo vívidamente cuando al siguiente año nos volvimos a encontrar en los Sanfermines. Estaba más hermosa que nunca, sus ojos brillaban, su piel refulgía bajo en intenso sol matutino. La gente abarrotaba las calles de Pamplona por las que los encierros se llevarían a cabo, así que aproveché el desorden y el hecho de que con toda la gente no se pudiera avanzar mucho y, acercándome a ella, la tomé de la mano y, así como en Cuellar, la llevé conmigo, haciendo caso omiso a sus protestas.

Doblé por la calle _el mercado_, la cual estaba prácticamente vacía, la halé por la cuadra y la acorralé contra la pared contigua a una reja. Forcejeó por un rato, tratando de liberarse y escapar de mí, pero no se lo permití, firmemente la sostuve de la cintura, pegándola a mi cuerpo, tratando de todas las formas posibles encontrarme con sus ojos. No podía dejar de mirarla. Su cuerpo temblaba, ya sea de rabia por mi inesperado ataque, ya sea por mi cercanía; y yo no estaba lejos de sus reacciones, pero me las apañé para controlarme un poco. Mis dedos rosaron su sonrosada mejilla izquierda y recorrí con adoración cada parte de su rostro, mientras ella en algún momento de mi escrutinio minucioso cerró los ojos, dejando de resistirse.

―No me prives de tu mirada, no cierres los ojos a menos que quieras que te bese ―susurré despacio, con mi autocontrol haciéndose añicos poco a poco, casi tocando sus labios con los míos.

―¿Y qué si quiero que lo hagas? ―masculló, tan bajo que pareció un suspiro. Sus largas pestañas temblaban suavemente pero no abrió los párpados.

―Solo bastaba pedirlo ―dije, y no pude hacer más que sonreír antes acortar por segunda vez el trecho que nos separaba.

Su respiración entrecortada escapaba por sus labios entreabiertos, brindándome un poco de su exquisito aliento. Mucho mejor de lo que recordaba… capturé con suavidad su labio inferior, quedándome inmóvil por un tiempo indefinido, saboreando el momento, disfrutando de ese simple pero devastador gesto antes de profundizar el beso.

Casi un año en el que llevaba añorando nuevamente sus labios, y esta vez era tan diferente; su boca, que empezó a corresponder a mis movimientos, se empezó a mostrar urgente, tanto o más que la mía. Mordió mi labio y luego hice lo propio con el suyo, necesitando cada vez más de ella. Sus manos, que antes descansaban a sus costados, recorrieron mi espalda, subiendo hasta mis hombros, donde con premuras caricias llegaron a mi cabello. Nuestras narices jugueteaban entre ellas, nuestras lenguas bailaban al son de sus suaves gemidos y de mis roncos gruñidos de satisfacción mientras la apretaba más a mi cuerpo, necesitando sentirla más cerca.

Poco a poco, por falta de aire y por mi imperiosa necesidad de admirarla, me fui separando y acuné su rostro, pequeño y delicado, entre mis manos. Sus coloradas mejillas hacían el contraste perfecto con sus rojos labios, húmedos y levemente hinchados. Divina. Sus ojos se fueron abriendo paulatinamente mientras con mis pulgares hacía suaves caricias en sus mejillas y sus dedos jugaban distraídamente con mi cabello, desordenándolo más.

―¿Cómo te llamas? ―Mi Chica Protesta suspiró y, por un instante eterno, cerró los párpados para volverlos a abrir con una sombra extraña cubriendo sus pupilas.

―Qué importancia tiene un nombre para un asesino ―musitó con tristeza―. ¿Acaso eso cambia alguna cosa? ¿Cambia que tu dejes de mostrar tu hombría torturando a un ser indefenso y que yo no te odie por ello? Nada cambiará mientras no se encienda esto… ―su pequeña mano viajó con decisión y parsimonia hasta mi pecho, mientras no despegaba su mirada de la mía, hasta llegar al lugar donde mi frenético corazón palpitaba.

Podía sentir su cuerpo aún temblar, así que pasé mis manos por sus brazos, tratando de tranquilizarla mientras sus palabras se clavaban profundamente en mi pecho.

Eso era para ella, un asesino.

―Sabes que… ―Su dedo índice se coló sobre mis labios, callándome rápidamente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Acarició suavemente la parte trasera de mi cuello y subió a mi rostro, donde dejó mansas caricias, seguidas de un pequeño beso en mis labios para luego separarse completamente. Me brindó una última mirada, dio media vuelta y se fue, dejándome totalmente mudo y estático en mi sitio.

Después de ese día, nuestra _relación_ ―si es que se le podía llamar así― siguió con _normalidad,_ como si no hubiera pasado nada. Nuestros encuentros semanales, sus protestas…, pero algo en mi interior definitivamente ya no era normal, algo o mucho había cambiado. Aunque ya lo había percibido hace bastante tiempo, en el último año lo había empezado a aceptar paulatinamente, mientras se intensificaba más. Porque a decir verdad, no era bonito sentir su rechazo la mayoría del tiempo y que solo un día a la semana se mostrara… así conmigo. Ya no la miraba igual, cada vez me parecía aún más linda que el anterior, y no me refiero solo físicamente, la necesidad de verla, su cercanía, se hacía más desesperante, casi insoportable.

La quería, y mucho. Nunca había sentido algo semejante, no sabía si era amor, pero estaba casi seguro que sí; era una necesidad imperiosa de saber más de ella, de no solo su nombre, sino también sus gustos, su música preferida, su comida favorita, los lugares que frecuentaba, sus sueños, sus miedos... quería compartir con ella mis aficiones, mis vicios, mi desorden… mi corazón. Quería declararla mía y ser suyo, y quería que sintiera por lo menos un poco de lo que yo sentía, pero parecía ser imposible. Sin embargo, no desistía ―ni lo haría― en mi intento de conquistarla.

.

.

.

El tiempo parecía volar y el mes anterior a la feria de San Jorge ya estaba confirmado para asistir a la inauguración de la temporada taurina de Zaragoza, los carteles anunciaban mi nombre, junto a importantes toreros mundialmente reconocidos, y toda la gente aficionada estaba a la expectativa, y yo aún más, pues una cadena de televisión anunció que Vladimir Di Salvo estaría entre el público, pues estaba ávido de ver nuevos talentos, así como de disfrutar de los ya reconocidos toreros, que esperaba brindaran un excelente espectáculo.

Mi ansiedad fue creciendo conforme los días pasaban, y era razón más que poderosa para esforzarme aún más en practicar, era mi oportunidad, la que por tantos años llevaba esperando. El reconocimiento mundial estaba, por fin, al alcance de mis manos. Así que mis días libres pasaron a segundo plano y me dediqué de lleno a mi trabajo, mi pasión. Extrañaba ver a la Chica Protesta cada semana, pero a gran suerte llegaba a casa a dormir, y todo el día me la pasaba en entrenamientos con Stefan o sin él, así que suspendí por completo mis visitas al supermercado.

27 de abril llegó y, totalmente instalado en mi camerino, estoy a media hora de empezar con el espectáculo taurino más importante de mi vida, en el que mostraré mi talento ante el público. Mi primer presentación en la Plaza de toros de Zaragoza, España, en la que, en medio de los más de diez mil asistentes, está Vladimir Di Salvo, italiano, representante de toreros, en la actualidad, el más influyente y tenás del mundo.

Desde que supe que mi vida iba a estar destinada al toreo, es decir, desde que tengo uso de razón, quise que el más grande de los representantes se interesara en mí, y ahora, después de 3 años de darme a conocer en el país, y de demostrar que soy el mejor, aunque no me lo hayan reconocido como se debe, me han informado que Vladimir estará entre el público. Razón más que poderosa para considerar esta presentación como la más importante.

Arreglo mi traje de luces, tengo que lucir impecable, por supuesto. Mi capote y muleta están listos también…

―Edward, tienes cinco minutos ―me anuncia Stefan. Es un buen tipo, no lo niego, fue el que me dio la mano cuando empecé, cuando absolutamente nadie creía en mí. Pero lo hemos hablado, y le he puesto sobre la mesa mis pensamientos: quiero algo infinitamente mejor de lo que tengo y sus contactos se limitan al territorio nacional a pesar de ser un extraordinario representante. Puede sonar avaricioso, pero es lo que siempre soñé, y no me puedo conformar con menos. Stefan estuvo de acuerdo, y como siempre, me brindó su apoyo al cien por cien.

Respiro profundo y a mi pecho acude una sensación de desasosiego, la cual ignoro inmediatamente. No puedo permitirme nerviosismos, mucho menos en este momento, los animales siempre captan ese tipo de cosas.

Uno, dos, tres… cincuenta pasos más tarde, me encuentro en la puerta, con el corazón a punto de salirse del pecho, las manos sudadas… ¿desde cuándo ese tipo de sensaciones aquejan a un torero experimentado como yo? La respuesta no la sé, ni siquiera tengo tiempo de analizarla, así que respiro una vez más y me siento _listo_ para la faena.

Camino a pasos seguros, hasta que finalmente estoy dentro; toda la multitud de asistentes se desborda en aplausos y ovaciones, mi corazón galopa descontrolado y coloco mi mejor sonrisa, sonrisa que les muestra seguridad, autosuficiencia, una promesa de que al verme, no se irán sin un excelente espectáculo. Mucho menos Vladimir Di Salvo.

Hago una leve venia y miro decidido hacia la puerta por la que saldrá el toro, mi compañero de acto, al que conocí por vez primera esta mañana, de dotados 400 kilogramos, mirada adusta, temperamento hostil sobre un ser temeroso, pero sobre todo ello, se ve un verdadero monstruo.

La puerta se abre y frente a mi aparece el toro bravío que se sacrificará para que toda esta gente reciba el entretenimiento que se merece. Egg, lo he llamado así porque es un nombre que me inspira poder, fuerza, peligro… camina con pasos decididos, levantando polvo por cada casco, mira a todos lados y es clara su confusión, no sabe en dónde está, y tanta gente lo abruma; pero llega el momento en que conecta sus grades y negros ojos con los míos, en ellos inmediatamente aparece la llama de la furia, sus resoplidos llegan hasta mis oídos.

No puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa y recordar las provocaciones que le causé. Por supuesto se acuerda, quien diga que los animales no tienen cerebro está equivocado.

Me planto firme, con mi capote preparado; pero un alboroto que llama mi atención por las palabras que me gritan, me distrae.

―¡Asesino! ¡Asesino! ―vociferan, e inmediatamente alzo mí vista hacia un lado del palco, y ahí está ella, la menuda persona que se ha encargado de fastidiar mi vida en los últimos años: _la Chica Protesta_, aquella que cada que se le da la oportunidad se presenta ante mí con carteles de: ¡LUCHEMOS POR LOS DERECHOS DE LOS ANIMALES! Ellos no pueden hablar, pero nosotros sí; ¡Fuera los asesinos!, ¡El toreo no es un deporte, el deporte es vida, y esto es una masacre!... etc., etc.

Ridículo… a eso es a lo que nos tenemos que enfrentar todos los días quienes nos dedicamos a esta profesión; eso lo aprendí de la peor, y mejor manera a la que alguien pueda enfrentarse; y todo por causa de: _la Chica Protesta._

Sus ojos inmensamente chocolates me miran con odio y repugnancia, le sonrío; pero entonces, el brillo que invadía a sus pupilas desaparece, siendo sustituido por una sombra de terror, agonía y algo más, algo que tampoco tengo tiempo de analizar, pues de sus labios escapa un grito de puro terror. A pesar de que toda la gente grita, solo el sonido de su voz, aquel al que secretamente me he vuelto adicto, llega a mis oídos:  
―¡Edward! ―_Edward, Edward, Edward…_ se repite en mi mente antes de que un fuerte golpe me tome por sorpresa en el costado derecho, una envestida de Egg, y luego otra y otra más, hasta que absolutamente todo se pierde en la oscuridad.

―_Estoy enamorado de ti, Chica Protesta._

* * *

**Buenas noches, hemos llegado al prólogo, ¿Qué tal? Sé que es poco para la larga espera, pero espero de todo corazón les haya gustado, aguardo con ansias sus comentarios. Espero para el próximo no demorar tanto, el estudio demanda bastante tiempo :(**

**Infinitas gracias por su apoyo, por leer, comentar y agregar a esta historia como favorita y colocarla en alerta.**

**Las invito a mi grupo en Facebook, invitadas todas, donde encontrarán imágenes, adelantos, etc… (link en perfil de ff)**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


End file.
